


A Hairy Situation

by TheCowboyArtHistorian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Big Belly Burger, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowboyArtHistorian/pseuds/TheCowboyArtHistorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cisco’s trying to unwind from a long day spent fighting nefarious metahumans. Thanks to Harry, he doesn’t have to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little Harrisco fanfic inspired by [@politeandnotgay](https://tmblr.co/mEuskX8cqnDpzZrvmEuzHzw) ’s ‘Trust Me’ shampoo gifset. This fic also counts as an entry for [@heckyeahharrisco](https://tmblr.co/mOy6amn2fDlaf7DpYyN5xEg) ’s Harriscofest for the prompts ‘R & R’ and ‘Massage’. Hope you guys enjoy! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters mentioned and will not profit from this in any way.

Darkness has fallen over Central City. It’s vast skyline lit up in magnificent specks of white and gold that twinkle outside the window of Cisco’s apartment. 

Meanwhile Cisco’s laying in his tub soaking up the hot sudsy water, attempting to unwind after a dangerous run in with a meta. His muscles are stiff and sore and his head pounds from using it to vibe numerous times. Some mundane sitcom plays in the background and that coupled with the warm water has Cisco dozing off. 

Until a stiff rapping at the front door wakes him up. Cisco would recognize that distinctly patterned knock anywhere. He retrieves his phone and shoots Harry Wells a text.

'Wassup?’

'Waiting for you to answer your door’

'Can’t. In the tub.’

'Oh. Should I come back later?’

'Depends. Did you bring food?’

Harry sends a photo of two bags bearing the Big Belly Burger logo in response. 

'Let yourself in.’ 

Cisco hears the front door open and close. Followed by footsteps and the sounds of rifling in his cabinets. Presently Harry appears in the doorway holding a tray with a succulent looking triple, triple deluxe b

Big Belly Burger, fries and a drink. 

Harry smirks and settles the tray in front of Cisco. 

“Dinner is served.”

Cisco grins and immediately takes a huge bite out of the burger, juice drizzling down his chin. 

“Mmm….Just what the doctor ordered”

Harry huffs, “Actually no. I asked for raw onions and they grilled them.” 

Cisco rolls his eyes,  "Figures.“ 

“They never fail to botch up at least one thing on my order.” Harry mutters, eyebrows knotted in slight agitation. “Oh well.” 

Harry turns to leave prompting Cisco to call after him between a mouthful of burger.

  
“Where are you going?” 

  
Harry pauses at the doorway and throws Cisco a humoured look over his shoulder. 

  
“To fetch a chair apparently.” 

  
Though Harry says it in his usual gruff manner, Cisco doesn’t miss the undertone of warmth in his voice. Nor does the extra skip in Harry’s step go unnoticed, as he retreats towards the kitchen. 

  
Harry returns presently with a metal folding chair and settles it next to the tub. After retrieving the tasty double stacked burger from it’s bag, Harry spares it no mercy. Devouring the meal with the voracity of a barracuda. 

  
Cisco raises an impressed brow. “Someone’s hungry tonight.” 

  
Harry shoots him a flat look over the rims of his glasses but otherwise doesn’t respond. Preferring the delicious taste of grilled beef over banal bickering. 

  
Once Cisco has finished his meal, he sets the tray by the tub and sinks further below the frothy suds. Eyelids fluttering shut serenely.  

  
“Mmm….I think I could go for a nap about now.” 

  
Harry chances a fond smile at Cisco, enjoying the chance to see him so relaxed for a change. No trace of the troubled expression or tense posture he often displays at work. Suddenly Harry notices a pair of sparkling dark brown eyes staring back at him and awkwardly clears his throat. 

  
“I…I should probably get going..”

  
Just as the flustered doctor goes to stand a warm wet hand reaches out and captures his wrist. 

  
“Stay?…For a bit longer I mean.”

  
Cisco’s large pleading eyes tug at something deep inside Harry and like so many times before, he finds himself acting without his own volition. 

“Ah..alright. I’m going to need a cushion for this darned chair though.” 

  
Cisco responds with a grateful smile. Pleased at not having to spend the rest of the evening alone. 

  
“Of course. Grab a couple from the sofa, Man.”

  
Harry gathers up the paper debris and food trays on his way out. He closes the door behind him to seal in the steamy warmth and makes his way down the hall to the living area. Harry faintly considers the fact that he feels more at home in this modest apartment than he ever did in the luxurious white penthouse he owned on Earth Two– One. 

  
When Harry returns however, Cisco appears to be on the verge of sleep. One eye cracks open to peer at him from beneath dark lashes as the engineer’s mouth stretches wide in a yawn. 

  
“Man. This stinks.” 

  
Harry raises his brows in disbelief as he adjusts the cushions and settles down onto the chair. 

  
“How so, Ramon?”

  
Cisco yawns again and glances over at the shampoo before leaning his head back against the tub and sighing. 

  
“I need to wash my air but I’m too exhausted to even lift my hands.” 

  
Cisco closes his eyes in weary frustration, fully expecting Harry to scoff and make some dry remark. What he doesn’t expect, is to hear the sound of the shampoo cap opening, followed by a generous dab being squirted onto the top of his damp head. 

  
“Allow me.” Harry murmurs, voice rasping softly near his ear. 

  
Cisco’s tempted to tell Harry that he was only joking. That Harry really doesn’t have to do this. After all he’s a grown man and fully capable of washing his own hair. However, the only sound that escapes his lips is a satisfied hum. 

  
Harry’s large calloused hands skillfully massage his scalp in a way that is incredibly soothing. Cisco starts leaning his head into Harry’s touch and murmuring directions on which spot to concentrate on next. Those long slender fingers are surprisingly adept at chasing away the lingering vibrational induced migraine and Cisco finds himself vocalizing his gratitude. 

  
“No need to thank me.” Harry mutters, feeling a bit sheepish at the praise, then adds under his breath. “You’re hair wasn’t going to wash itself.”  

  
Cisco rolls his eyes then closes them tightly so that Harry can rinse out the shampoo. Considering the doctor’s reputation for being brilliant, suave, and egotistical, Harry’s innate shyness is a bit surprising. Although that and his blunt honesty only endear him to Cisco that much more. 

  
Harry finishes rinsing Cisco’s hair just as the water has begun to cool to a more lukewarm temperature. Gathering up his long sopping wet locks, Harry gently wrings his hair out several times before reaching over and grabbing a towel.

  
“All done.” 

  
Cisco pouts as he grabs the offered towel and dries off his face. “Sure it doesn’t need a second wash?” 

  
“Water’s getting cold.” Is Harry’s curt reply. Followed by a soft scraping sound as he rises from his chair and tries to loosen the kink in his back. 

  
“Well, I suppose I should let you get dressed.” Harry mutters, as he folds up the chair and stuffs it beneath his arm. “See you tomorrow?” 

  
Cisco can sense the hesitance in Harry’s tone and see the questioning look in those bright blue eyes. Harry obviously wants to stay but is also probably concerned about wearing out his welcome. If he only knew how much Cisco had missed him when he’d departed back to Earth Two. It’s something Cisco hasn’t been able to admit to Harry because honestly he still can’t quite fathom it himself. When did he grow so attached to this grumpy, impossible scientist? 

  
“Sure…Or if you wanna hang around for a while, they’re showing a Star Trek marathon on TV.” 

  
Harry appears to puzzle the idea over in his brain for a moment before raising his eyebrows. “You got any popcorn?” 

  
Cisco feigns mock offense. “Seriously, Bro? You even have to ask?” 

  
Harry straightens up and grins. “Consider it popped.” He then marches out resolutely as if in battle. 

  
Cisco climbs out of the tub and drains the water. The sweet buttery smell of popcorn seeps underneath the door as he quickly towels off and dresses. By the time Cisco enters the living room, Harry has already situated himself on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. Cisco plops down on the couch and turns up the volume a bit before making himself comfortable against Harry’s side. 

  
Harry smirks and drapes his arm around Cisco’s shoulders and Cisco responds by nestling his head against Harry’s chest. If Harry presses the occasional kiss into that clean beautiful hair, well Cisco certainly doesn’t seem to mind. 

The End


End file.
